


Loki Learns A New Way!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable child Loki, Animals, Bare Bottom Spanking, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Good teacher, Loki lives!, Magic, Mischief, after spanking cuddles, parental disciplinary spanking, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: A bored seven year old Loki gets up to mischief in class! Odin has the last word with his tiny bottom. Sweet and adorable child Loki, gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, Loving Thor, Wonderful teacher, and one cute little bare bottom spanked!





	Loki Learns A New Way!

Loki was marched down the corridor by the hand, by his instructor. The tall, thin man wore a look of exasperation on his already weathered face. Loki’s expression was worried. He knew he was for it as soon as his father heard about his latest naughty behaviour in class. There was no point in trying to talk his way out of this though. This time it was serious and he knew it. His little seven year old legs moved quickly, trotting to keep up with the brisk pace of his instructor’s steps. The hand around his own hand was holding him tight. Perhaps a bit too tight as he felt the circulation being cut off.  
As they entered the throne room, Odin knew instantly that this was not good. The teacher’s angry expression coupled with the way he dragged his tiny son along told the whole story. When they made it to the foot of the dais The All Father spoke.  
“What is it this time, Mr. Ericksson?”  
“My King, Prince Loki has been exceedingly naughty!” The man spat. His face was red with rage.  
“What has he done?” Odin asked, trying to withhold judgment.  
“Every child in class was turned into a different, dangerous animal! The classroom is a mess with droppings and destruction and two of my instructors have been bitten or otherwise injured!”  
“Did he turn them back?”  
“No, my Liege. He refuses to.” The man answered nervously. Odin looked down at Loki, a thunderstorm brewing on his ancient face.  
“Young man, you will turn those children back this instant!” Loki inhaled sharply and raised his little hand, twirling the thin fingers and changing the children back to their original forms. Odin locked eyes with the teacher. “Did you not spank him for this? You have the right.”  
“My King, I have been so busy trying to save the lives of my staff I couldn’t. I was hoping you would see to his discipline.” The All Father nodded.  
“Certainly. You have my apologies and those of my son. Apologize, Loki!” he barked. The child flinched and spoke up.  
“I’m sorry sir.”  
“Bring my guilty son to me.” Odin ordered, half smiling. The man happily complied. Loki began to cry, realizing that his bottom was about to be thoroughly tanned. Mr. Ericksson handed the child over to his father and took his leave to sort out the mess he had left in his wake. Odin picked his tiny son up and sat him upright on his lap.  
“You need not cry now. You know what a naughty thing you did and you know you will face punishment for it.”  
“Yes papa.” Loki wailed, tears fairly squirting from his eyes.  
“Do you dislike your instructor?” Odin asked.  
“No papa, I like him very much.”  
“Then why do you make such mischief for him?”  
“I was bored.” Loki said through his tears.  
“Boredom is no excuse my son. You know what must be done.”  
Odin picked him up and laid him across his lap, peeling his leggings down to his knees. Loki didn’t struggle but he did wriggle his adorable, round little bottom in frightened anticipation of the upcoming sting. Odin lay one massive hand on his lower back to hold him still and one across his soft little cheeks.  
“Now hold still for your spanking son.” Odin cautioned. He raised his hand and began to spank the adorable little bottom crisply but not too severely. He was mindful of the tiny size of the tender little behind under his palm. Loki squeaked at first and then began to cry softly as the swats continued. Odin spanked the little prince’s sit spots, igniting a fire in them. Loki squirmed and yelped as the swats fell. Before long, the round little rump was bright pink and sore looking. The ancient man stayed his hand, realizing Loki had been spanked sufficiently. He gave the boy five minutes or so for the sting to really set in before ghosting his hand over the burning little behind.  
“Have you learned your lesson young man?” Odin asked softly.  
“Yes papa, I swear!” Loki whimpered.  
“I want you to remember the sting on your little bottom the next time you think to be naughty, Little One.”  
“I will papa.” Loki said, sniffling.  
The All Father lifted him up and held him in his arms, cuddling the tiny prince, cooing in his little round ear and gently rubbing the stinging little bottom. Loki continued to whimper and sniffle for ten minutes or so. Finally, the tender words of comfort and gentle rubs on his sore little tail lulled him to sleep. Odin held him for some time as he slept, relishing the warmth of his little body and the sweet breath kissing his neck as the child slept. He continued to rub the bare, red little cheeks, hoping to reduce the sting. Finally he carried the sleeping little prince to his bed and lay him down. He left his bottom bare so the cool room air would sooth the sting and kissed his little face as he left. 

* * * *

Later, at dinner time Loki walked toward the Royal Dining Hall. He had awoken an hour earlier and checked the state of his bottom in the mirror in his bathing chambers. It was still bright red and very sore. He tried holding a cool flannel on it for a few minutes but nothing seemed to take the sting away. Giving up, he washed his face and combed his wild tangle of hair. Now he walked carefully, each step stinging. He imagined how hard it would be to sit on those hard chairs at the evening meal. His little face was sad and drawn as he entered. He looked at his already seated parents meekly and slowly sat down to eat, wincing as his sore little bottom made contact with the chair. Thor looked over at him sympathetically and Frigga smiled sweetly at him. She rose and found a cushion, coming to him and making him rise so she could slip the cushion under her poor son’s sore behind.  
“Thank you mama.” The boy squeaked, his expression adorably sad. Frigga kissed his cheek and patted his back gently. The loving treatment opened up the flood gates and he began to cry softly.  
“Awww, my poor baby.” Frigga cooed, picking him up and holding him on her shoulder. She spared a hateful look Odin’s way and sat on her own chair, holding Loki tenderly.  
“Loki, surely it is not that bad…” Odin began. Frigga turned to him, her eyes flashing.  
“He is in pain, husband!” She barked. She peeled the child’s britches down and gasped at how red his bottom was. Loki whimpered as the fabric scraped his skin. “Shhhhh! There, there, my baby. Mama is here.” Odin began to feel like a real heel as he listened to his son cry. He stood and walked over to the boy and lay his hand across the boy's little bare bottom. A green mist swirled around it and the adorable little cheeks were completely healed. His tears immediately dried up. Frigga smiled and Loki reached for his father. Odin picked him up and held him tenderly, patting his little bottom gently.  
“Papa is sorry I spanked you so hard.”  
“Thank you papa. I promise to be a good boy.” Loki squeaked sweetly. Odin rewarded him by cuddling him even more. He tugged the tiny prince's britches up as a servant smiled, setting the food on the table. Loki had them charmed as well it seemed. Odin lowered him onto his seat and took up a plate for him. The child smiled up at his father and began to eat. Thor leaned over and kissed Loki’s black mop of curls tenderly. He ate mincingly, as he always did. Frigga though it accounted for why her son was so slight and slim.  
After dinner, the boy went to his classroom to find his teacher. The dedicated man was still there, working on lessons for the next day. Loki walked up to him and cleared his throat.  
“Yes, my young prince?” The man said. The boy stepped forward and hugged him.  
“I’m very sorry for being so naughty in class sir.” Loki said sweetly. I didn’t mean to cause so much trouble.” Mr. Ericksson put his arm around Loki and returned his hug, smiling.  
I forgive you, sweet child. I know you are bored. It is because you are so bright. I am working on a lesson plan that will be more interesting for you. Would you like that?” Loki smiled and nodded.  
“Yes sir.” He peeped in his sweet, little boy’s voice. The teacher hugged Loki tenderly.  
“Did your father punish you?” he asked. Loki nodded solemnly.  
“He spanked my bottom really hard!” Loki replied. “I was a really bad boy though.” He looked down sadly.  
“You are not a bad boy, Loki.” The man said. “You are misunderstood my child. I fear you always will be. You see, intelligent people are always misunderstood.”  
“Am I intelligent?” Loki asked, cocking his head to the side adorably. The teacher smiled warmly.  
“Yes, Little One. You are very bright. Because of this the rest of the World will always seen dull to you. You must never look down upon them though. You will always have them at a disadvantage.” Loki listened carefully and thought about what Mr. Ericksson said.  
“So, instead of being naughty I should find something interesting to do?” Loki asked in his sweet little boy’s voice.  
“Exactly!” Mr. Ericksson exclaimed, reaching over and hugging Loki tenderly. “Oh, how wonderful you are my tiny prince! You do not know how much I love and admire you!”  
“But I think he does.” Frigga said, smiling as she walked into the classroom. “Loki has always felt that way about you, and so have The All Father and I. We appreciate your efforts to teach our spirited son.”  
Mr. Ericksson smiled. “He is much more than spirited my Queen. He is very special. Care must be taken to give him ways to capture his imagination and challenge him to exceed himself. I hope to do so in this classroom.” The All Mother walked over and hugged the man gently. Loki looked up and smiled at his mother.  
“Mr. Ericksson is going to make a new lesson plan for me mama.”  
“I know my love. I am sure you will enjoy it.” Frigga added. She held her hand out and Loki went to her, taking his mother’s hand. The boy turned and smiled at his instructor on his way out. The man returned the smile and went back to his lesson plan as Frigga took Loki to his chambers to bathe and get ready for bed.  
Things were very different in class after that. Loki learned so much as his curiosity and intelligence were catered to carefully. He began to love school as he never had before and his entire family were thrilled. Best of all, he suffered no more spankings for acting up in class!


End file.
